Sequel to Sasha X Mafuyu romance story
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: Same as the original


It was a beautiful day outside in the woods. Sasha and Mafuyu the last time where holding each other in bed naked since they had their first sexual experience with one another. After that experience they both were much closer to one another and Sasha kept staying really close to Mafuyu. Not only because he had to protect her but because he loved her to death. Sasha and Mafuyu got dressed by then and they both then noticed Rose standing at the doorway and both jumped and blushed. "H-how long have you been there Rose?" Mafuyu asked. "Since you both fell asleep." Rose replied. Sasha blushed but then he grabbed Mafuyu's hand and they all walked out of the cabin seeing Angel and Scoot asleep at the front door.

"I thought they are protectors," Sasha said. "They are but they had a very...eventful time just like the both of you did," Rose said with a smirk. Both Sasha and Mafuyu blushed deeply then noticed Angel's ears twitch. Angel opened her eyes slowly then looked at them. She stretched and yawned softly. "Hey everyone," Angel said softly as she began to shake Scoot so he could wake up. The shaking caused Scoot to wake up quickly and look around in alert. Angel, Rose, and Mafuyu laughed at Scoot's expression. "Scootie calm down. There isn't any danger," Angel said as she cuddled him. Scoot slowly relaxed and nodded his head in greeting to Rose, Sasha and Mafuyu. Angel stood up along with Scoot then she looked around. "Where to now?" Scoot asked as he wrapped his left arm around Angel's waist. "Well we have school soon so we should go back to the house and get ready," Mafuyu said. Angel looked at Mafuyu then shook her head as she made a black cloak appear in her hands. She handed it to Mafuyu and afuyu took it. "Cover up," Angel said with a smile. Mafuyu nodded and put on the long cloak.

Rose looked at them and a smirk came to her face. Rei appeared right next to Rose and looked at her excitedly. "Are we going to fly Rose?!" Rei had a happy smile on his face. "Ha ha yes we are." Mafuyu, Sasha, and Scoot all looked at Rose with curious looks. Rose looked back at them and then closed her eyes holding her hands together against her chest and she spread out white wings from her back and Rei spread white wings out of his back as well. "See you guys back at the house!" They both took off with one deep thrust and then flew back to the dormitory.

Angel blinked then shook her head. She walked back to the house with Mafuyu, Sasha and Scoot. "I didn't know they could fly," Mafuyu said. "I had a feeling that they could. It doesn't surprise me at all though," Angel said as she glowed and teleported them back to the house. They suddenly appeared inside the house and Mafuyu and Sasha looked at Angel. Angel just shrugged and went to sit down with Scoot while Sasha and Mafuyu went to get ready for school (Sasha in his usual outfit and Mafuyu in her school uniform).

Rose and Rei were waiting for them in a tree for them to come out and go to school with them. They both saw all of them come out and they hopped down from the tall tree freaking out the girls and making the guys jump. Rose was wearing a white strapless dress with a white rose blooming across her chest and Rei was wearing his black jacket with his white shirt and black pants and black shoes. They all got over the shock and all walked to the school and saw all the students looking at Rose, Rei, Angel, and Scooter. A lot of the guys where looking at Rose with googly eyes and Rei just shot back at them the death glare.

The glare made the guys look at Angel with admiration and love which made Scoot growl darkly at them. Angel giggled and twirled around which caused Scoot to smile, Mafuyu to laugh, Rose to shake her head and Rei to look bored as hell. "Oh I can't wait until we get to have class with you Mafuyu. The three powerful Marias with their powerful Qwasers at the same school," Angel said with animated stars in her eyes. Mafuyu smiled and nodded in agreement. "Hopefully everything will go along smoothly today," Mafuyu said. Rose and Angel looked around, feeling a huge sinister presence then they shared a look. "Yeah it'll be a very eventful day," Rose said as they walked inside the school to Mafuyu and Sasha's class

"Best be on our gaurds today Angel." Rose whispered. Angel nodded in response. Rose snorted and they all walked into the classroom with a bunch of awe stares. Rose just looked around at the guys and gave them the "Don't even think about it" glare. The guys backed down and the girls payed attention to Rei and Scoot and all the girls started to fawn over them. Rei just ignored the females and took a seat close to the back near a window and stared out in space looking just as bored as Sasha when he usually was sitting towards the window. Rose and Angel felt a sinister presence but not the same one Furu had, but a different one.

"Two in one day this can't be good," Angel thought to herself as she whispered in Scoot's ear to keep his guard up. Scoot nodded and smiled at her softly then went one alert. Rei and Rose shared a look and looked around. When Sasha saw that Rose, Angel, Rei and Scoot looked alert, he looked around as well while holding Mafuyu close to him. Suddenly everyone heard a sinister cackle and turned to see something dark and sinister outside. Most of the students began to scream except Mafuyu, Sasha, Rei, Rose, Angel and Scoot, who all stood up quickly.

Rose grinned a wide grin and cackled even worse than that of the sinister outside. "So the Qwaser of Mercury has come to join us eh?" Rose said with a grin. Mafuyu, Angel, and Scoot had a frightened look no their faces because they knew Rose would go into her Vox Populi form. Rose then jumped out of the window and landed in front of the Qwaser of Mercury and smiled at her. "Why my dear it's best if you haven't come to this school." Rose said.

Angel looked around quickly then got an idea. She whispered into Sasha's ear and he nodded. He looked at Mafuyu, who quickly removed her blouse and bra. He latched his lips onto her right breast and started sucking on it quckly, drinking her breast milk(soma). Mafuyu moaned softly as he continued sucking on her breast nipple. "Martyr Sasha, I give you my power...to defeat this sinner," Mafuyu said, blushing deeply. Sasha pulled back, letting go of her breast nipple with a small pop. His left eye turned red and a strand of his hair turned red as well as his blood sword appeared in his head. He jumped out of the window and landed beside Rose. "Let Qwasers handle this Rose," Angel yelled out to her friend as she took off her shirt and bra. Scoot leaned down and sucked on her right breasts, drinking her soma quickly. "Scoot the Fox, Qwaser of Sodium, I give you my life to burn your enemies," Angel said with a gasp. Scoot pulled back, letting Angel's breast go with a small pop then jumped out the window as well. A book of fire magic appeared in his hand.

"I'm afraid it's to late Angel." Rei said while he jumped down next to Rose, Sasha, and Scoot. Rose just looked at the both of them with the same cackled grin then a white mist appeared around Rose and it surrounded the Qwaser of Mercury. The Qwaser of Mercury laughed but then screamed a blood curdling cry because the mist produced an illusion on the persons deepest fears and made it look like it was real. Rose still remained in her human form but had long claws sticking out. Rei just looked over at Rose and sighed with relief thankful that she didn't go in the Vox Populi form.

Angel looked around in alert then yelled, "Rose! Give Rei soma and hurry. He's on his way here and his aura is powerful. This is a battle for the Qwasers!" Angel closed her eyes and closed her hands together as if she was praying. "Iron Qwaser, Rei, Rose and Sodium Qwaser, I give you my power in order to destroy these sinners." Angel said as she glowed. Mafuyu jumped out of the window and stood beside Sasha, as she activated the Sword of Maria. Sasha, Mafuyu and Scoot glowed as Angel used her powers to help them. A bow and quiver of arrows appeared on her back. She grabbed the bow and an arrow and took aim. She let go of the arrow and watched as it flew and hit the Qwaser of Mercury in the leg.

Rose and Rei both closed their eyes and faced each other closing their eyes and holding each others hands with their foreheads against one anothers and white wings spread out from both of their backs and Rose chanted "Tera vex pon vertru" meaning "The one who sins will perish forever." Rei then chanted "Tem bult vex toctrine" meaning "And never come back to life again." Both Rose and Rei glowed a bright light and added their strength with the Sword of Maria and the rest of the Qwasers powers except the Qwaser of Mercury.

Mafuyu glowed then kissed Sasha's red mark making it glow and his scythe have different colors on it. Scoot snapped his fingers making the sodium inside of Qwaser of Mercury slowly start to combust. As that happened , Sasha ran over with Mafuyu and they yelled "Tremble!" They continued the chant as they sliced the Qwaser of Mercruy completely, making her die and burst into flames. Angel opened her eyes and mumbled, "Amen." She slowly collapsed on the floor as the glowing subsided.

Rose and Rei's wings both disipated out of view and they both opened their eyes again and smiled at one another. Rose watched Scoot run over to Angel and pick her up in his arms and tightly hugged her. "She needs rest." Scoot said. Rose and everyone else nodded. Rose felt the same sinister presence from previous times in the house but it wasn't in the school thankfully nor was it close by. It was still in the tunnels and Rose sighed with relief at that. Sasha then looked over at Mafuyu with a lustful look and Mafuyu blushed a rosey red and looked away.

Scoot gently picked Angel up bridal styple in his arms and blushed as Angel cuddled close in his arms. "What's going to happen now?" Mafuyu asked as she hugged Sasha. Rose and Rei looked at one another and Rose shrugged. "Let's get back to the old dormitory for now and come up with a plan to stop Furu," Rose said. Rei nodded in agreement and Sasha just rolled his eyes.

Everyone was walking back to the old dormitory. Rose then looked over at Mafuyu and sighed while smiling. "Be aware of the lustful demon that lurks near you." Rose said gigling. Mafuyu just blushed at what Rose said because she knew who she was referring to. Sasha just looked over at Mafuyu and smiled at her warmly. Rose then looked back over to Rei who was standing their looking out across the view. Rose's eyes widen and walked up next to him looking at the beautiful view that showed mountains in the distance with the forest sprawled out across them. There was a big lake then little lakes around the area. Rose smiled at the sight along with Rei holding hands.

As Rose and Rei looked at the beautiful view, Mafuyu and Sasha held each other's hands and Scoot continued to carry Angel in his arms. Once they got back to the dormitory, Sasha ran inside the house, holding Mafuyu's hand. Rose snickered as she heard Mafuyu and Sasha run up the stairs then the sound of a door slamming. "You think it's a good idea to leave them together?" Scoot asked. "Might as well. They just had their first time together," Rei said boredly. Inside Sasha's room, clothes were scattered around the floor and Sasha and Mafuyu were on the bed, Sasha sucking on Mafuyu's right breasts. Mafuyu moaned out as Sasha slid his member inside of her vagina and started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard. The movement of Sasha's thrust caused the bed to creak and Mafuyu to let out pleasurable sounds. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, he sucked on her other breast, drinking her soma while Mafuyu cried out in pleasure and in bliss. "S-Sasha...I-I can't go on," Mafuyu cried out. Sasha's thrusts began to become frantic as he got closer to the point of no return(Something like that). "SASHA!" Mafuyu yelled out in pleasure as she came. "MAFUYU!" Sasha groaned out as he released inside of her. They both panted as Sasha layed down on top of Mafuyu, his head on Mafuyu's chest.

Rose was outside looking out into the forest and saw 3 shadows lurking and she walked toward them while transforming into her wolf form and then the 3 shadows did the same. The three shadows stepped out into view as wolves. One of them had purple eyes just like Mafuyu except a lighter color and looked like a fox except was a wolf. Another one was multicolored with her eyes blue as day and was also a wolf. The third one was a black wolf with beautiful purplish silver eyes. Rose looked at all of them and smiled. "Hey Sangra, Shippra, Nyra." All three of them looked at Rose and smiled. "Hey Rose!" They all chorused together wagging their tails. Rose motioned them to follow her back into the house. Once they all got to the front door Rose opened it and they all padded in. Sasha and Mafuyu were dressed and downstairs at the dinner table just talking with Angel and Scoot. They all then looked over and saw three wolves that they never saw before except Rose. Rose then just changed back into her humanoid form but with her ears still atop of her head and they twitched.

Angel was sitting on Scoot's lap comfortably and smiled at Rose. "Who are our new guest Rose?" Mafuyu asked as she petted Sasha's white hair. "This is Sangra, Shippra and Nyra," Rose introduced each of the wolves. Angel nodded at them in greeting then got off of Scoot's lap to go to the kitchen with Mafuyu. "We're going to make some Borscht, Beef Stroganoff and Apple pie for dinner," Angel said with a smile. Mafuyu smiled and nodded as she and Angel continued into the kitchen.

Nyra transformed into a women with wavy long black hair that went down to the middle of her back and wore black skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt hoodie with black stripes and black converses. Sangra transformed into a women as well and her hair was long and wavy just like Nyra's except her heair was a dark brown with white tips at the bottom and Sangra was wearing blue skinny jeans with blue converses with a purple shirt with a white rose blooming across over her heart. Shippra was the last one to transfrom into a women and she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a long white sleeved shirt hoodie while wearing red converses and her hair was the same length as Sangra's and Nyra's and it was about the shade of Mafuyu's hair except lighter and had light orange streaks in her hair. "Well that's about all the transformations for us hm?" Shippra looked at Nyra and Sangra. Nyra and Sangra nodded and looked over at Sasha and Scoot. Nyra had no expression but just smiled slightly. "Can we sit down now?" Nyra looked over at her two friends and they both nodded.

Angel smiled and nodded at them. Shippra, Nyra and Sangra sat down at the table with Scoot and Sasha. A few minutes later, Angel walked in carrying an apple pie and some beef stroganoff while Mafuyu brought in the borscht. "Oh guest! Please help yourself," Mafuyu said with a smile. Nyra, Sangra and Shippra all looked at Mafuyu and nodded to one another. "I'm Nyra, Mafuyu Oribe." Rei just sat quietly next to Rose. "I'm Sangra." And last but not least. "I'm Shippra. Pleased to meet your aqquiantance!" Rose looked at the three of her dearest friends and sighed then looked up at Mafuyu who sat down and served Sasha his borscht Rei grabbed some borstch as well as Nyra, Sangra, Shippra and Rose. Scoot grabbed some borscht as well and began to eat. "Delicious," They all said as Mafuyu and Angel giggled. "Angel made the borscht correctly and all by herself. I made the apple pie and the beef stroganoff. Please enjoy the food," Mafuyu said with a smile. Angel smiled and ate some of the beef stroganoff happily. Rose then finished eating her food and sighed then felt an eerie presence in which her friend Angel nor Scoot could. Nyra, Rei, Sangra, and Shippra noticed it and they finished their food as well. "Excuse us please." Rose said as they all walked out of the old dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked them. "Don't worry about it Angel just stay rested for now," Rose said. "But I could help," Angel said. "Not with your condition...Your condition is similar to the Sword of Maria so stay seated and eat while we handle this," Rose said as they left completely.

Sasha just looked at them with suspicion as well as Mafuyu. Once they were out of sight they all then rushed toward the eerie presence and Rose having her ears out snarled with her ears flattening against her head. Everyone looked at the figure who so happened to be Furu. Nyra grinned a sadistic smile then she closed her eyes and re-opened them with bright red eyes and black chains and black orbs eminating off a deadly smoke like appearance making her look like an intoxicating entantress. Rose just wore her long dress with the slit in the dress and her claws extended out with her tail. Sangra had a necklace around her neck that looked like a dragons tooth. Shippra had different colored fire orbs surrounding her. Rei had a symbol close to what Sasha had on his left eye and with a long black chain coming out and surrounding his claws that were extended. "Let the battle begin." Rose said with a harsh cackle.

With Sasha, Mafuyu, Scoot and Angel, Angel frowned and looked at them. "They lied to me as always," Angel said. Scoot gently hugged her and smiled. "Let's continue eating our food ok love," Scoot suggested. Angel smiled and nodded as she began to eat some borscht. Scoot smiled softly as Mafuyu fed Sasha as if he was a baby. An explosion happened in the distance making everyone one look out the windows and gasping. Rose, Rei, Sangra, Shippra, and Nyra were all battling Furu. Furu was getting exhausted and he was getting annoyed that he couldn't kill them. Rose let out a harsh cackle and his eyes widened for he knew what that cackle was. Furu backed away in fear while the others just smiled devilishly at Furu.

Angel ran to the window and watched the battle from there. "Once he's dead, Mafuyu will be safe," Sasha said boredly. "I know that," Angel said. Scoot walked over and gently rubbed her back. "After this is over, we can go to school without much worrying that he's there," Scoot said. Angel nodded at him and smiled.

Rose then stepped foward getting closer to Furu and Furu tryed using his portal method again but couldn't because Rose had immense power to stop him from going any where. Rose just let out a cackle again then she looked at Nyra and Nyra nodded then her chains came around him fast binding him so he couldn't move and Sangra blew a red mist in Furu's eyes making him blind and scream out in pain. Shippra then snapped her fingers and Furu caught on fire making him scream even out more in pain and fear. Rei's left eye and symbol glowed and he shot forth the chains along with poison following on them. Rose then looked at everyone and nodded and they all pulled what ever item they had on Furu and sliced his body up perfectly. Rose then finished it off by blowing black mist and making his body disappear so he couldn't be reincarnated ever again. "Make this sinner take the correct journey," Mafuyu said. "Amen," Sasha and Angel said.

Nyra, Sangra and Shippra looked at Rose and Rei and they nodded as they watched their friends head off some where else. "Eh . . .do you think they'll be back Rose?" Rei asked. Rose smiled and said "Yes!" They both flew back to the dormitory and landed on the roof and looked up at the sky looking at the stars and sighing. Angel looked at the sky and smiled happily. "May there be peace until the next battle," Angel thought with Scoot's arm around her waist. Sasha held Mafuyu close to him and looked outside at the sky as well.

Rose all the sudden felt an urge to fly and so she did and she saw Nyra up in the sky hovering as if she was waiting for someone. Rose then flew over to Nyra and looked at her with curious eyes. Nyra then turned towards Rose and snarled with her eyes red but then her snarl subsided and saw it was Rose. "Oh. .. sorry." Rose looked at her and sighed. "It's okay. What are you doing back here? I thought you left with Sangra and Shippra?" Nyra just stared at her then shrugged. "We all are still here. . .heh . ." Rose just sighed and shrugged it off. "You all going to school with us then?" Rose asked. Nyra shrugged and nodded. "sure why not," she said. "Let's get back to the dormitory then," Rose said. Nyra nodded and flew in the air with Rei and Rose. Once Rei, Rose and Nyra made it back to the dormitory, Angel ran over to Rose and glomped her while laughing. Rose smiled at her friend then asked, "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling great," Angel said with a smile. Angel looked up and smiled at Nyra. "I'm glad you're going to say here and go to school with us," Angel said. Nyra nodded and smiled a bit back.

"Yeah ha ha." Nyra said. Nyra looked over at Rose and smiled. Rose noticed Nyra smiling at her and smiled back. Rose then hopped up stairs and Rei just looked at her go up and he shrugged then went to go lay down on the couch and put a book over his head and fell asleep without snoring. Sasha looked over and let out a smile because Sasha used to do that too. Mafuyu giggled, remembering what Sasha used to do. "Hey Rose," Angel called out. Rose stopped and looked at Angel. "What is it?" Rose asked. "The battle is over but not the war. Are we going to stay here and protect our friends...our family..." Angel asked/said. Rose looked at her friend then looked at Scoot, Sasha, Mafuyu, Rei and Nyra. "I don't know but we can try to protect them," Rose said. "We protect and fight until ne of our own is left standing," Nyra said. "No...we fight even in death," Scoot said. Sasha and Mafuyu nodded in agreement. "We fight because we live and die," Angel said with a small smile.

"No. . .we will protect them. We won't just try. We will protect." Angel,Scoot,Rei,Nyra,Sasha and Mafuyu all nodded their heads in agreement. "For the fact that we have been living for a long time ha ha." Nyra said. Sasha and Mafuyu both looked at Nyra with confused looks on their faces. "Long time? How long?" Mafuyu asked. "Long before any of us were born that's for sure," Angel mumbled. Rose snickered and shook her head. "Hey Angel?" Mafuyu asked. "Yeah?" Angel answered. "I was wondering...if you can help me make borscht again?" Mafuyu asked. Angel smiled and nodded with a smile. "I'd love to help make borscht again," Angel said. Rose chuckled and Rose went out side again and she picked a Red Rose that looked almost as red as Rei's eyes but not as bright. Rose then brought inside and she held it in her hands fasinated with it and smiled to herself. "What are you thinking Rose?" Rei asked. "Oh just thinking about my other self is all." Sasha looked over really quickly at Rose and tilted his head. "Oh. . . my bad heh." Angel looked at Rose and smiled. "It turns out...I have a bit of the Sword of Maria in me," Angel said with a nervous laugh. "You and Mafuyu have the Sword of Maria," Sasha said as a statement. Angel and Mafuyu nodded and smiled at one another. They all laughed and began their lives together as friends and family.

Just Something Funny: "Woo!" Rei siad. Rose just glared at him then sighed. "Well I have something to say. . " Rose said looking at Sasha and Mafuyu specifically. "What is it?" Mafuyu asked. "I . . . can make people immortal." Rose looked up at them to see Sasha spit out some water and Mafuyu just faint on the floor.


End file.
